


Renegades

by LadyJupiter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Jim is legal age, M/M, Running Away Together, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJupiter/pseuds/LadyJupiter
Summary: It begins with a whispered request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this whole fic is based on my love of the song Renegades by x ambassadors. I have it on my Mormor play list and this fic spun out of an imagine in my mind I had of Jim and Sebastian as teenagers and deciding to running away together based on the how the lyrics go and who they grow up to be.
> 
> Here's the song link if you've never heard it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=renegades+x+ambassadors
> 
> If there is a spelling or grammar error, that's my bad and I'm sure find and correct at some point.

“Run away with me.” the soft Irish heavy voice whispered. 

Sebastian lazily opened his eyes and turned his head to focus on the teen who had spoken to him. Jim was laying on his left side, nuzzled up as close as he could be to the older boy, his right hand resting on Sebastian’s bare chest, but also almost appearing to be clinging to him. Sebastian shifted gently and moved his right arm, which was already under Jim and brought it up so that he wrapped it around the smaller teen’s shoulders.

”Is that truly what you want?” came the answer in his low voice.

”Mmm.” Jim answered with a slight nod. He sighed softly as Sebastian’s large hand gently stroked his bare are absent mindedly. Both boys lay next to each other cramped on Jim’s small twin sized bed in the corner of the tiny bedroom the Irish teen spent most of his time in.

Both were shirtless, enjoying the closeness of skin. There had been quite the snog fest as well earlier when Sebastian had first snuck into Jim’s window, but to the younger boy’s frustration, nothing more. Jim may be barely the legal age of consent, but Sebastian still refused to touch him in that way. Not as long as they were somewhere a parent could walk in. And truthfully, Sebastian wouldn’t put it past Jim’s mother or hell, even Sir Augustus, to have him thrown in prison for taking advantage of a minor.

Jim scoffed, but Sebastian had put his foot down. It wouldn’t do either of them any good for him to be locked up, even if Jim could promise him the charges wouldn’t fully stick. Jim needed Sebastian and Sebastian needed be there for Jim. It was just the way it worked; not much unlike the sun rising or the moon controlling the tides. Jim often made fun of Sebastian whenever he waxed poetic about shit like that, but Sebastian knew Jim loved it and being the absolute center of Sebastian’s world. He may have the brain of a mad genius and the cold appearance of a reptile, but for Sebastian that all melted away and only he got to see this side of Jim Moriarty. Soft, warm, loving, but not vulnerable, never vulnerable.

”We’d need money.” Sebastian whispered.

”Your father would gladly pay to be rid of you. And I know how we’ll make more.” Jim answered.

”A place to stay.”

”Plenty of cheap lodgings in the right parts of London until we find permeant rooms.”

”You mean the seedy slums where some poor bastard gets shot or ODs daily.” 

”You make it sound so romantic darling.”

”I’ll be bringing my gun and you don’t go anywhere without me.” Sebastian said firmly.

”I’m not a child!...”

”You’re not a fighter either.” Sebastian added, bringing his left hand up to carefully touch the fading bruise on Jim’s face. The boy who put it there had needed pins to help reconstruct his hand once Sebastian had finished with him. 

”I don’t like getting my hands dirty.” Jim said, trying to push Sebastian’s hand away.

”No, you prefer I do.” Came the answer as Sebastian reached for Jim’s chin. He tilted the younger boy’s head up and kissed him.

”I’d kill for you.”

”I know ‘Bastian.”. The two of them took the moment to enjoy a bit more of lazy snogging, Jim aching desperately for Sebastian to touch him past his stomach.

”Soon…” Sebastian mumbled as he broke the kissing at last. He carefully pulled his arm out from under Jim and climbed out of the bed much to Jim’s slight protests. He walked over and grabbed his shirt from where Jim had flung it hours ago in a moment of passion.

”How soon?” Sebastian asked, pulling his shirt on.

”Tomorrow.” Jim answered watching from his bed, refusing to get up. Sebastian nodded and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He pulled one out and placed it between his lips.

”Be ready by four then. That’ll give us three hours of light to find a place in London.” He said while lighting up and taking a drag. He held the smoke for a moment and then blew it out slowly. He then walked over and gave Jim a soft kiss.

”Pack light, we won’t have much room.” He said. Jim hummed into the kiss and nodded. 

”Don’t be late.” 

“Never am Boss.”

Sebastian said with a smirk and moved to climb out the same window he’d snuck in. Jim heard the dull thump of Sebastian landing gracefully and in a few moments, the sound of his boyfriend’s motor bike start. It quickly rumbled away and Jim rolled onto his right side and closed his eyes, blocking out the hideous closet that was his room. Sebastian may worry Jim’s mother would press charges against the older teen if he did anything with Jim, but Jim had all he needed to bring her in for child neglect. She barely kept food in the house and Jim had been stealing his own clothes from the thrift stores since he was 10. He pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the obscene sounds of whatever drunken prospect she’d brought home for the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian was up at the crack of dawn as was his usual manner. His father had drilled into his brain from an early age to be up with the sun, something Sir Augustus had brought home with him from his active service days. The blonde stretched and then promptly hit the floor, doing a quick 50 push up, followed by 50 sit ups. Both resulting from early age brain washing; if you wanted breakfast, you had to earn it with sweat. There’d be no laziness in Sir Augustus’ manor. Once he was done, Sebastian changed out of his sleeping attire and into his jeans and a t-shirt. He then went down to morning inspection and breakfast. His two older brothers were already there and standing at attention as he wandered in.

”Nice of you to decide to join us Sebastian.” Came his father’s voice. Sebastian didn’t say anything as he took his place in the lineup. Sir Augustus walked over to inspect each of his sons. Thomas was allowed to sit down right away; Ethan was dismissed for a stained shirt. Augustus glared as he inspected his youngest son.

”Did I not tell you to get a haircut yet last week?” he demanded.

”I vaguely recall Sir.” Sebastian mocked. Sir Augustus was not amused and Sebastian didn’t even cry out when back of the man’s ring hand smacked him. 

”You’ll mind your tone, is that clear?”

”Yes.”

”Yes what?”

”Yes Sir.”

”I want your hair cut by 0800 tomorrow or you’ll go without meals until it is. Is that understood?”

”Yes Sir.” Sebastian said and headed for the table once he was allowed. Ethan returned and deemed presentable to eat breakfast as well. Once they were all seated, breakfast was served. Sebastian ate a few more sausages and eggs than normal, keeping the thought in the back of his head, that this may be his last decent meal for a while. Once he’d had his fill, he waited for dismissal and once it came, headed back to his room to pack. He pulled out his largish army pack his father had gotten him the year before; another reminder of the future that head of him if he stayed and did as Sir Augustus wanted. The first thing Sebastian grabbed was the hunting rifle given to him years ago for his first camp out with this father and his brothers. They were out there a week and told if they wanted to eat, they had better be ready to kill their dinner. Sebastian carefully dismantled the gun and packed it away. Then he grabbed some clothes. Nothing fancy just some t-shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, socks, and boxers. 

The pack could hold a lot, but there was only so much room on the bike for him, Jim, and two piece of luggage. Finally Sebastian settled on a few last things to take; his journals, his pen set, and a couple of his favorite books. By the time he was done packing, it was barely the lunch hour. Knowing his father would be tied up in his study until dinner, as was his routine most days, Sebastian went down to the kitchens to try and talk the cook into making him some sandwiches to eat in his room. His request was granted and once he was back in his room, Sebastian wrapped the sandwiches up carefully, and tucked them into his bag as well, zipping it closed. He then patiently waited for when it would be time to leave to go get Jim. He spent most of it looking for cheap motels in the main part of London.

When the clock downstairs chimed three in the afternoon, Sebastian pulled the pack onto his back and made his way down the stairs and headed for Sir Augustus’ study. He didn’t bother knocking, but simply let himself in. His father was bent over his desk, working on his ledgers. Sebastian pulled himself up straight and spoke.

”I’m leaving.”. Sir Augustus continued to work on his ledgers, but Sebastian knew the man had heard him.

”Are you coming back?”

”No.”

”Is it with that little Irish boy you’ve been caught snogging?” a tone of distaste coming from Sir Augustus’ mouth. 

”I’d leave even if I’d never met him.” Sebastian said. He’d thought about it numerous times, but Jim was just the final push he needed to do it.

”You understand that you walk out that door as you so intent to, I will no longer claim you and no handouts will be given if I find you rotting in a gutter somewhere.” Came the indifferent reply

”Yes Sir.” And with that Sir Augustus finally stopped writing and looked up at Sebastian. After a moment, he grabbed his check ledger and filled one out, tearing it off, and handing it to Sebastian.

”You have 12 hours to cash it before I call and cancel that check. This is only so your Mother may continue to rest in peace. Good day.” Were the final words Sir Augustus spoke to his youngest son before turning his full attention back to his work. Sebastian pocketed the check and turning, walked out of the study, down the hallway, and out the front door to his bike. He carefully attached his pack to the back of it and climbed on. He took one last look at the manor that had been the roof over his head for 19 years. He glanced Ethan watching him from the second floor window. Sebastian just gave half, curt nod and then turned back to face the front of the bike, started it, and drove down the drive to the main road, towards Jim, and whatever their future would hold.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now 4:05 and Sebastian had been waiting outside of Jim’s house, if that’s what you could call the crumbling shack, since 3:58. He took another long, slow drag of his cigarette and kept watching the front door. If Jim didn’t come out in five more minutes, then Sebastian couldn’t be held responsible for what might happen if he went in to get Jim. At 4:07, the door opened and Jim walked out, carrying a medium sized duffle bag. He strolled confidently down the steps and up to Sebastian.

”Well?”

”Just like you said; paid to be rid of me.”

”How much?”

”3,000 quid; he was feeling slightly generous.”

”Hummm.” Was all Jim said. Sebastian took another drag off of his cigarette.

”What took so long?” he asked, giving Jim a side eye. Jim snorted and gave him a bit of a dirty look. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a credit card.

”I had to wait for the disgusting blob she brought home to roll over so I could pinch this.” He said, his voice sounding full of revolt at the thought. Sebastian smirked with a slight snicker and tossed the rest of his cigarette away. Jim re-pocketed the card and looked around disdainfully. When he turned back to face Sebastian, the older boy caught his chin and tilting his face upwards, while bringing his down, gave Jim a deep, slow kiss. Jim felt Sebastian wrap his free arm around his waist and pull him close. Jim sighed a bit and enjoyed the kiss. Eventually it ended and Sebastian moved a bit to press his forehead against Jim’s.

”Ready?”

”I was 10 minutes ago.” Came the retort. Sebastian chuckled and pulling away, grabbed Jim’s bag, attaching it alongside his own to the back of the bike. He then climbed on and adjusted himself before offering to help Jim. Jim carefully climbed on and wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian’s waist. 

”I hate this thing.” He mumbled.

”I know.” Sebastian said turning to kiss the top of Jim’s head. He then turned his attentions back to the front of the motorbike and turning it on, pulled them out of the drive of the house and headed for Central London

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door to the motel room let out a slight buzz and clicked opened. Sebastian, balancing Jim’s bag, his pack on his back, and a sack with some snacks and drinks from a gas stop when they filled the bike earlier, pushed the door wide open to allow Jim inside first. The Irish teen sniffed a little and made a face at the look of room, which was as cheap as it had been to rent it for a week. It was barely a step up from the hovel his mother called a house. Well, bigger things were on the horizon, so this would have to do for now; he thought to himself. He walked over and flopped his bottom on the bed. Not to hard; some squishiness to it.

He heard the room door click shut and looked up, turning his attentions to Sebastian, who was bent down, stocking their bits of food and drink in a small fridge. Jim smirked as he let his eyes wander over and admire Sebastian’s form. He purchased some lube and condoms while Sebastian had been in the loo when they had made their gas stop and had slipped them into his own bag. Jim closed his eyes and hummed happily anticipating, as now there was no reason for his boyfriend to not have him fully. Jim knew how very much Sebastian wanted him, had felt Sebastian’s restraint at not just taking him when Jim had shown he was all too will to give himself over to the older boy. To be honest, Jim had never really thought much about sex until Sebastian came along, practically had no interest what so ever, and now it was almost all Jim wanted, was to have Sebastian inside of him, marking him, the two of them becoming one. There was just something about how Sebastian looked at him, kissed him, touched him, that Jim craved more.

”Sebastian!” Jim barked, opening his eyes, unable to contain himself anymore. The older boy looked over at him and Jim snapped his fingers and pointed sharply at the floor in front of himself. Sebastian leerily walked to Jim, with a curious look on his face, and had barely stopped in front of him with the smaller boy quickly shot upwards to grab his face and pulling him in for a rough and demanding kiss. Sebastian, taken a back, lost his balance, just barely managed to get his arms out, laying his hands flat and catching himself on the bed as the two of them went downwards, lest he crush Jim. It was all he could do to keep up with the younger boy kissing him, as Jim stuck his tongue down Sebastian’s throat in an attempt at keeping control of the situation. Finally, Jim broke the kiss briefly to come up for air, gasping a bit as he spoke. 

”Fuck me Sebastian…” and then he was back to kissing the older boy again, letting go of Sebastian’s face, moving his hands to the hem of the boy’s t-shirt and tugging at it to get it off. Sebastian let out a bit of a grunt at the sudden onslaught, managing to pull away as Jim all but tore his shirt off of him and threw it from them, as if it had offended him somehow.

”Fuck Jim…” he gasped as Jim made a move to go for Sebastian’s belt next. 

”Don’t you dare tell me no Sebastian; I’ll make you sleep on the bench in the park we saw on the way here.” Jim spat. Sebastian just kind of stopped for a moment and watched as Jim worked his belt open, a sort lust craze clouding his eyes. By the time the older boy managed to come back to himself, Jim had gotten his belt open and Sebastian’s zip of his jeans down. Jim slide a hand into the now open jeans, barely ghosting it over the slight bulge in Sebastian’s boxers, which caused him to let out a slight growl. Sebastian moved quickly then and grabbed Jim, moving and pushing him further up the bed, scooting himself up as fell on the mattress on his knees. He pressed Jim down and his head into the pillows and began to kiss him again, rougher than Jim had first kissed him and when Jim let out a moan, Sebastian took his turn to plunge his tongue into Jim’s mouth. His hands roamed Jim’s body and pushed his shirt up some, enabling him to feel Jim’s soft skin and warm flat belly. Jim hummed and moaned a bit as he arched up into Sebastian’s touch. Sebastian finished kissing him and then sat back up on his knees and worked quickly to get both Jim’s shirt and jeans off. Jim panted a bit as he lay there in just his boxers and socks looking up at Sebastian. 

It was the furthest they had ever gotten and Jim felt his heart pounding a bit. Sebastian leaned back down and kissed Jim again, softly this time, slowly moving from his mouth to kissing his chin, his Adam’s apple of his neck, finally making his way to Jim’s chest. Sebastian grazed his teeth over the skin, nipping and sucking, leaving slight red marks on the pale skin as he went. Jim breathed heavily and his hands lay next to him on the bed, unsure of what to do. He raised his head from the pillows a bit as he watched and felt Sebastian begin to tug his boxers down. Jim watched wide eyed as Sebastian smirked, taking in the sight of Jim’s very erect penis, and then without any warning, he took Jim into his mouth, as far as he could. Jim’s eyes rolled up into his head and he flopped back onto the pillows.

”Fucking hell….” He moaned as Sebastian licked and sucked slowly back up the shaft and the around the head of his cock. Sebastian hummed at the praise and went about his task, slurping and sucking Jim off, his head beginning a slight bobbing motion on his neck. He hallowed his cheeks, allowing just the right amount of pressure for pleasure. 

Jim moaned, he wiggled some, he bucked into Sebastian’s mouth, his hands fisting the sheets as his senses felt overloaded with pleasure. It was when Sebastian sped up the bobbing of his head that Jim realized what he was doing. He lifted his left leg some and attempted to kick Sebastian in the head to stop him. Sebastian took the hint and pulled off of Jim with a soft, wet pop, looking confused.

”Don’t you fucking dare,” Jim panted, willing himself to not come from the most amazing first blowjob he’d ever had.

”Jim… you really don’t…” Sebastian warned.

”Don’t be thick Sebastian; in my bag.” Jim snapped. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and raised himself from the bed, removing himself from between Jim’s legs. As he walked over towards the bags, Jim took a moment to appreciate Sebastian’s physique to the nth time. Those exercises Sir Augustus had Sebastian do had paid off and Jim decided he would make Sebastian continue them. Sebastian opened Jim’s bag and found the condoms and lube. He looked back at Jim laying on the bed in only his socks, smirking at him. Sebastian licked his lips a bit and Jim, knowing he had his full attention, stretched himself out, showing as much of himself as he could. Sebastian let out another slight growl and moved quickly back to the bed, climbing on and captured Jim’s mouth in another rough kiss, dropping the lube and condoms next to them. He moved his hands quickly to work his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off of himself.

After a moment or so more of the kiss, Sebastian pulled back and grabbed the lube, popping the top open. Jim watched intently as Sebastian squirted some on his fingers and then focusing on his task, he pushed Jim’s leg over to the side some, spreading the younger boy open, and lowering his lubed hand, began to circle his index finger around Jim’s puckered entrance, before finally pressing it inside of him. Jim let out a soft gasp at the coolness of it and the strange intrusion. Sebastian wiggled his finger a little and moved it in and out of Jim some. Jim made a slight face at him and Sebastian just smirked, shaking his head a little. He then carefully worked his middle finger inside of Jim.

”Really Sebastian, is this all….”” Jim cut off mid sentence with a sharp cry as Sebastian managed to brush over his prostrate. The older teen chuckled at the reaction and did it again just to watch Jim squirm. He picked the lube up, squeezing some more on the hand he was slowly fucking Jim with and eventually worked the third finger in. Jim was whining and arching off the bed, trying to both get away from the feeling that was overwhelming him and yet at the same time, pushing himself back down onto Sebastian’s hand to get more of it. Sebastian licked his lips again as he watched; he could only imagine what Jim would be like with his dick inside of him. Sebastian absent mindedly began to stroke his own cock and moaned deeply at how hard he was.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of Jim and grabbed a condom. Jim lay on the bed, sweating and panting, feeling strangely empty as he watched Sebastian tear open the package and slip the small piece of latex onto himself. Sebastian grabbed the lube and squirted onto his hand and stroked himself a little more, covering the condom with the slick fluid. Finally, taking the base of his cock in hand, Sebastian leaned down and in, pushing the head of his cock against Jim’s entrance and began to push slowly inwards. Jim began to huff and puff a bit to catch his breath at the sensations that began to overtake him. First there was a slight stretching feeling, followed by a pain he couldn’t quite describe which grew a bit as Sebastian continued to push in farther. 

Sebastian carefully watched Jim’s face as he entered the younger teen for the first time. He stopped about half way in when he saw Jim close his eyes tight and looked almost on the verge of tears.

”Jim?” he asked cautiously. Jim’s eyes popped open and he sent an icy glare at Sebastian.

”Don’t you even think about stopping.” He hissed out. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the reaction, but leaned forward and continued to press in; taking a moment to kiss and nip at Jim’s throat to help distract him. After a few more agonizingly slow moments, Sebastian felt himself bottom out inside of Jim. He sat still for a bit, letting Jim adjust a bit to the intrusion. Jim lay beneath him, panting like he had just run a marathon. When after a few moments nothing more happened, he looked up at Sebastian.

”Well then, get on with it.” He snapped, half wishing he could slap Sebastian to get him to move; so far, sex was a big disappointment. It was all Sebastian could do to not shake his head at Jim’s impatience, which was both adorable and annoying. Sebastian was only going as he was to avoid hurting Jim his first time and possibly putting him off sex forever, which in turn would cause them both to suffer.

”Alright.” He spoke softly. Leaning back to sit on his knees some and moving his hands to take ahold of Jim’s legs just above the ankles, raising them some so he had Jim nice and wide open, Sebastian pulled out of Jim and then pushed back in him, just a touch faster that first time, while twisting his hips slightly to the left. He was rewarded with a slight hum of approval. Deciding to continue in this fashion, Sebastian repeated the same technique a few more times, Jim making several more of the soft, pleased noises when Sebastian shifted his hips slightly to the right and Jim cried out sharply. Sebastian stopped suddenly.

”That! Fuck, do that again…” Jim panted and Sebastian grinned pleased, knowing he had found that special spot to drive Jim insane. He then began a steadier rhythm of fucking Jim; not as fast as he could or would like, but considerably faster than when he had started. Jim began to let out a slew of noises that varied and a few boarded on begging. Sebastian licked his lips once again and let go of Jim’s right leg, freeing his left hand to move elsewhere on Jim. He slowly trailed it down the younger boy’s ribs and settled it to hold his hip as he continue to thrust into him. 

Jim truly was the most beautiful person Sebastian had ever seen. His skin was so pale, even though it was trying to flush red at the current moment, which was in complete contrast to his dark hair and eyes. He was soft too, softer even than some of the girls Sebastian had once fooled around with. He wasn’t sure he could remember what had first attracted him to Jim, but that hardly mattered now. Jim was his in every possible sense of the word and Sebastian would always be Jim’s.

Sebastian let out another low growl, and letting go of Jim’s other leg, he leaned down to flatten himself almost completely with Jim, placing them chest to chest and moving them together; Jim lying under him, crying out in pleasure with almost every thrust. Sebastian shifted and worked his arms under Jim to hold him in a cradled position, and buried his face into the side of Jim’s neck. Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, hooking of his legs around behind Sebastian, just under his ass, and began threading his fingers through the older boy’s short blond hair. Sebastian was thrusting even faster and, if possible, deeper into him and it was all Jim could do to keep himself grounded.

”Ah! Ah! Yes, oh Sebastian, ah, oh yes, yes…ah…” he cried breathlessly into his lover’s ear. Sebastian was now doing short, deliberate thrusts into him, the sounds of skin smacking as pelvis met ass surround them. It was the most amazing thing Jim had ever felt. He groaned and rolled his back some, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. Sebastian grunted into Jim’s neck as he continued thrusting, his speed starting to pick up again.

”Touch me Sebastian.” Jim whispered, feeling himself starting get close to his release. Sebastian raised his head from and face from Jim’s neck and making eye contact with him simply nodded. He leaned in to kiss Jim’s lips roughly again as he worked his left hand between them to get a hold of Jim’s cock. Jim moaned into Sebastian’s mouth as the hand began to move and stroke him. They kissed a few minutes longer as Sebastian continued to stroke and fuck Jim; tension for release rising growing inside of both of them. Jim broke the kiss to try and catch his breath.

”Seb—Seb—bastian…I’m going….ah!!!” Jim cried out as he arched off the bed and came suddenly. Sebastian watched as Jim clawed at the blankets as his orgasm washed over him.

”Fuck that’s a pretty sight.” Sebastian moaned as he continue fucking Jim, feeling the younger teen’s hole tighten around him as Jim came. His own orgasm was building and he knew it wouldn’t take much more. Jim finally stopped coming and semi dropped down on the bed under Sebastian, clearly worn out. Sebastian leaned down again; his thrusts and movements beginning to waiver. He kissed Jim deeply who let out a moan of exhaustion.

”Come in me Sebastian, I want to feel it.” Jim said softly. The order, along with what almost could be a kiss of permission was all Sebastian needed and he came with a soft cry. While there was a thin layer of latex between them, Jim could still feel the warmth and fluidity as Sebastian came and filled the condom. The older boy shifted to the side as he slide out of Jim, causing Jim to hiss slightly, and collapsed on the bed next to Jim, gasping for breath. Jim rolled on his side, flinching only slightly at the dull pain and grabbed Sebastian’s face to force him to look Jim in the eyes and kissed him deeply.

”Mmm, thank you darling.” He muttered.

”For what?” Sebastian asked, his tone a bit concerned about letting his ego toot its own horn too soon for giving Jim his first shag. He didn’t dare tell Jim how many girls had told him how great he was in bed.

”For everything.” Jim said, kissing him again and snuggling close in a post orgasmic bliss. Sebastian slide his arm under Jim and wrapped it around him, pulling him closer and focused on the ceiling with a satisfied smile on his face. They lay there in silence for a bit until Sebastian turned his face back to Jim and kissed his forehead.

”So now what?” he asked. Jim opened his eyes and smirked.

”We rest until tomorrow.”

”And then?”

”It’s our time to make a move…” Jim sang and Sebastian smiled his half crooked smiled; knowing full well what Jim was thinking.

”Long live the outlaw.” He said. 

The End


End file.
